The Werewolf Conundrum
by StarCrossedFighters
Summary: Sirius/James and Sirius/Remus. Something has happened to Sirius...and now he's having an inner quarrel. Please comment, I'll update when I know people are reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius was a dead man walking.

Despite his exhaustion after the nights events, he hadn't slept at all, and hadn't eaten the next morning. His usual confident gait had turned into an awkward slouch, and the jovial grin he usually carried made way for dark circles and a nervous frown. He had so far been successful in avoiding everyone.

But, in all honesty, it was all for the sake of avoiding James.

It was difficult, as they had coordinated their classes at the beginning of the semester so they wouldn't have to lose any time either attached at the hip or sending magical notes to each other across the classroom. Today, however, the only things Sirius was receiving from James across the room were long stares that held equal parts pity and amusement.

He couldn't avoid him forever, though. He was cornered trying to slip unnoticed out of the great hall after lunch.

"How are you feeling, Padfoot?" James linked arms with him and Sirius stiffened, trying to walk faster. James sped up.

"Fine." Sirius mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I really, really, really don't want to talk about it."

"I think you do."

"I really don't, James."

James sighed heavily. "You're such a pain."

Sirius wanted to hit him, hard, but ground his teeth and suppressed the urge. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yep. Potions. Let's take a walk." He steered Sirius toward the open door of Hogwarts. Sirius tilted his feet backward to attempt and create some sort of traction, but James was cheerfully undeterred.

Out on the front lawn, Sirius was finally released, and James faced him, gripping his shoulders and making uncomfortable eye contact. "You're overreacting."

"Screw you!" Sirius hissed, then bit his tongue in frustration as James gave him a slow smile. He would really, really like to hit him. A few people walked past them and Sirius lowered his voice. "I don't want to talk about this, James. Not here, not now, not-"

"Ever?" James implied.

"That would be nice."

"You're acting like a child."

"Don't tell me how I'm acting!" It became increasingly hard to control his tone. Glancing around nervously, he took a step away from the trail down to the Black Lake and James followed. "You're the one who's acting…." He struggled to find a word as James stared at him patiently, a single eyebrow raised. "….Different!"

"Different? That's what you've got? Plenty of perfectly lovely words you could've picked, and you go with different. I'm disappointed. I thought maybe you were at least half listening to one of the thousand lectures Moony tries to give us."

Sirius made a few half words, then finally managed "I don't have time for you right now!" He attempted to storm off. The attempt failed.

"Come on, Sirius, please." James gripped his arm like a vice. "I was joking. Hear me out."

Sirius winced at the touch, and, seeing the look, James squeezed tighter. Sirius gave a small, doglike yelp and caught the glint of guilty pleasure pass over James face.

"Sadist." Sirius spat, finally, and wrenched his arm away. The second attempt to storm away, to his relief, succeeded.

+THE DAY PREVIOUS+

"Stop pushing! What are you so suspicious about, anyway?" Peter rested his chin on the brick wall and pushed away some blonde hair.

"Mind your business." Remus said smartly, crossing his arms. "James just said something weird to me."

"Yeah? What?"

"Didn't I just tell you to mind yours?"

Peter shrugged. "I'm no peeping tom."

"Oh yeah? So why do you have those?" Remus gestured to the Omnioculars with a plastered grin. Peter ignored the question and lifted them to his eyes.

"Stop fidgeting, Moony. It's making me anxious."

Remus averted his eyes. James' words had left him with a nagging anxiety that wouldn't drop. _Stay out of the boys dorms for awhile, Moony. I don't want to be disturbed. _

"There they are." Remus peered upward, squinting, at the wide bay window into the boys dorms. He could vaguely see fuzzy shapes. The settings on Peter's omnioculars adjusted as the smaller boy held them up to his eyes.

"Hm. Would you look at that." Peter said passively.

"What? What are they doing?"

"Screwing."

Remus lost his footing and toppled, flailing, nearly bashing his knee against the brick. He caught himself, but his mouth was open dumbly. He stuttered. "W-w-what?"

"That or something similar."

Remus wrestled the omnioculars out of Peter's hands and smashed them against his eyes. He paled. His fingers trembled on the contraption. He couldn't exactly see, but it could easily be inferred. "Blimey."


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: This chapter contains adult material. If you're going to review it, be gentle, because I don't write this sort of thing often and it's terribly embarrassing for me to upload it. Thanks also for the previous reviews.)

Sirius swallowed.

His eyes darted, not sure what sort of joke this was. He'd been absentmindedly changing his clothes; He had shed his robes and gray sweater vest when he'd been stopped, and now….Well, now he didn't know what was happening.

"James…what're you…"

He trailed off as James grinned. He had a grip on Sirius's Gryffindor tie and now seemed to be using it to wrangle him; Sirius shook the long dark hair out of his eyes and reached up to pull his tie away, but James gave him a sharp tug forward. Tripping over his own feet, Sirius landed against him heavily, heart pounding. _What's happening?_

"Relax, Padfoot." James said quietly, now that Sirius was closer. "Go with it."

"Go with what?" Sirius's voice had risen in panic. James gave him a sudden, sharp shove and Sirius toppled backward onto his bed. He tried to get up but in seconds James was over him, arms on either side; a trap.

"Get off, you loser." Sirius's voice was dry. "I mean it."

James grinned. "That would be….counterproductive." He'd taken his glasses off and set them to the side. "I've been flirting with you for ages, little doggy." James's breath was hot on his face, but Sirius's blood turned to ice. "Now hold still." James, who had been making intense eye contact with him, suddenly slipped down and away with that playful glint still in his eyes. Sirius was glad to breathe free air again, and prepared his arms to push him up.

But, suddenly, there was activity below the belt. Sirius jerked up, cheeks flushing dark red. "What the hell are you-"

Halfway through the thought he felt something, warm and wet and sending a wave of pleasure deep into his core. His head tilted back, eyes fluttered closed, and his body gave a violent shudder. Trembling, he let out a long, shocked groan. He barely had time to try and right himself when there was another long stroke and his spine arched; he fell onto his back and clawed feebly at the bed sheets. Though slow, it grew a rhythm; his entire body felt molten, gooseflesh rising on his skin.

"S-stop…" He managed to choke out. "…Please…James…"

It only seemed to grow faster, that pulsing energy that came out in his hands and his muscles and in bursts of wet cries and wavering moans. His black hair was plastered across his face with sweat as the rhythm quickened yet again, longer strokes, faster and faster until…

Sirius let out a final, guttural scream, his hips jerking upward and his neck arching with that intense explosion of pleasure. It faded, slowly, and he was panting. The warm, wet thing pulled back and suddenly James swam into his vision, standing and licking his lips. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, and if they weren't before, Sirius's cheeks flushed scarlet. He closed his eyes, trying to let his body gain normality. Air rushed against him and he felt, suddenly, very naked; He lifted trembling hands and righted it, finally lifting himself off the mattress.

His head spun; he didn't yet trust his feet, didn't yet look at James, who was standing over him.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Sirius." James cooed. Sirius twitched at the use of his name; it didn't feel natural out of James's mouth.

"Y-you…" He couldn't look at him. His voice shook.

"Sucked you, yeah."

Sirius flinched again, his cheeks darkening at the blatant language. James reached out, touched him, touched his jawbone, and the touch was electric. Sirius finally lifted his head hesitantly, looking into dark eyes. They closed, and James leaned in closer, breathing against Sirius's lips. Sirius faltered against the proximity, drawn in; the space between their lips closed, and somehow this felt even more taboo than the act before, kissing James, kissing his closest friend, his body weak with confusion and flat out, good old fashioned want.

James pulled away. "That's good enough for today, Padfoot." He mumbled. Without another word he turned and left, leaving Sirius feeling cold and shocked.

RETURN TO THE CURRENT DAY

Remus stared up at the ceiling of the boys dorms. What he'd seen, he was certain, was going to cause a lot of drama within the marauders; but he should be fine with that. He couldn't explain the nagging, biting feeling in his chest, the sensation that wouldn't let him concentrate.

_Well you did just see one of your best friends go down on the other. _

He bit his tongue and sat up. He really wished he at least had a class to distract him somewhat; free period was hell. _Focus, Remus. _

He closed his eyes, shaking his head, and stood up. He didn't want to approach either of them; how could he explain that he'd enlisted Peters help to try and find out what the two of them were doing behind closed doors? He hoped the little rat could keep a secret. He would just have to wait and see how this one played out.

_But that kiss…. _

_Why is it bothering me so much?_

"Remus?"

Remus flinched and spun, his hand drawing near his pocketed wand, But it was only Sirius. "Oh…hi." He didn't look him directly in the eye. "What's up, Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled weakly. "Can you keep a secret?"

Once they'd found a spot off the beaten path, Remus and Sirius sat down. Sirius wracked his brain for a way to phrase this, for a way to turn it into a hypothetical. "So…I did something that probably wasn't the greatest idea." He said carefully. He glanced quickly at Remus, who's face hadn't changed. "I'd rather not say what, but…" He stared at Remus. There was a long, hollow pause. "It's like…." He searched desperately for something Remus could relate to. It was proving difficult. "Like…like when you have to have something, even though it's just going to cause havoc, something you can't control."

"Like becoming a werewolf?" Remus said carefully.

Sirius's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, something like that!" He leaned in towards Remus and continued in a nervous, hurried voice. "It's like….like I can't tell if I'm a werewolf or a lycanthrope." Remus's eyes widened, obviously impressed that Sirius had listened to something he'd said in the past. "like, the moon came out which was out of my control. And now I can't tell if I'm a werewolf, like I actually transform, or if I'm a lycanthrope and only thought I did because the moon came out, and it was so…." He blushed. "…Exciting."

Remus nodded carefully. Sirius could see some strange emotion in his eyes that he couldn't recognize. "I….think I see what you mean."

"Yeah." Sirius mumbled, averting his gaze again. "I'm in a dilemma, Moony."

"Care to go into more detail?"

"I'd rather not."

Remus looked exasperated. "Let me help you, Sirius."

Sirius closed his eyes and didn't respond, taking in a deep breath. When Remus spoke again it was low and cautious. "So, James is the moon?" Eyes flashing open, Sirius stared, shocked at how quickly Remus had caught on. Remus only smiled wryly. "And you're wondering if liking- I mean…." Remus coughed. "being a werewolf….is something you were born with, or just a reaction you're having because of curiosity and excitement?"

He was keeping up a cool face, but Sirius could see the blush of discomfort in Remus's cheeks. "Er, yeah, something like that."

"Well, I can't tell you, Padfoot. You'll have to figure it out yourself." Remus didn't look him in the eye.

"Thanks anyway."

If Sirius had turned to glance back as he got up and left, he might have caught the look in Remus's eyes; a look of almost desperate hope that even Remus, at the time, could not explain.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius was hoping that everyone would be asleep if he returned to the boys dorms late enough, but when he opened the door James was waiting there to mug him.

"Hehloh, Padfoot!"

Sirius squeezed past him without addressing him, and James followed. "You're impossible, Sirius. You'll have to talk to me eventually."

"Maybe about a month after you drop it."

James's voice was exasperated, almost scolding. "Sirius, please don't pretend you wouldn't like to talk about this for hours."

"James, I really-"

"Please don't pretend you wouldn't like to discuss it very, very explicitly."

"James-"

"Relive every delicious second-"

"SHUTUP!" Sirius bit his tongue as he heard a few people shift in their beds, their sleep disturbed. He lowered his voice to a forceful hiss. "Let me make this clear, James." He swallowed his discomfort and leaned closer. "I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk about it."

"You don't have to be so catty, Sirius."

Sirius pulled back, sitting down on his bed and facing away from James. "Is that supposed to be funny? You're really losing your touch."

"Don't avoid me, come on. Let's have a talk." James went around to the other side of the bed to face Sirius.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to talk!"

James made a mock pout. "You were more than happy to talk to Moony about it." Sirius's eyes flitted up, widening in surprise. James grinned. "No, he didn't tell me. I've just been following you around all day."

"Git."

"So you'll talk to him, but not to me?"

"He's not the one who'd like to molest me, is he?"

"Bullshit, Sirius." James's eyes were suddenly dark. "You know very well that was consensual, and I don't like you crying wolf to Remus about it."

"Listen, I'm getting really tired of all these animal puns." Sirius said hurriedly, standing and pushing James aside. "I'm going to bed."

"Suit yourself, Sirius, but don't forget- we're going tomorrow night to set up in the shrieking shack. Full moon in two days." Sirius froze, hearing James chuckle in the sudden darkness as there was a yell up the stairs of 'lights out'.

THE FOLLOWING DAY

"Remus! Slow down." Remus was snapped out of his reverie, the hallway around him coming into focus, students filtering into their classrooms at the end of passing time, turning the rush into a slow crawl. He turned to see James. "I called you about ten times, mate." They hadn't spoken since the incident, and he didn't know what to say to him. So, how was screwing our best friend? He bit his tongue, hard.

"Sorry. What's up, James?"

"Nothing, except…..you know." Remus feigned confusion, but James only looked amused. "You don't have to play dumb with me. I know you know what happened."

Remus averted his gaze, swallowing. "Did Peter rat me out?"

"What?"

"Uh. Nothing." He quickly changed the subject. "Listen, are you two going to get past this? That's all I care about at this point." He lied. "You're so Impulsive, James. You don't think before you do things."

"You're overreacting, Just like Padfoot. Honestly- Hey."James suddenly squinted, leaning towards him. "Are you alright, Moony? You don't look so great."

Remus couldn't explain nor hide the look he was giving James; his blood was boiling, a feeling he wasn't used to. "Yeah, fine. It's just the cycle starting."

"Despite popular belief, I'm not an idiot. What's going on?"

"I said it's nothing, James."

"Oh…no way. You must be kidding me." James suddenly pulled back, a slow, surprised grin spreading across his face. "You're JEALOUS!"

Remus choked. "What? Don't be stupid!"

"Don't lie to me. It's alright if you want to shag Sirius just as much as I do."

Remus thought he might have a heart attack. "What're you-"

"Jeez, relax. It's okay to have a crush. Just don't muscle in on my territory. I'm sure it'll go away."

He couldn't explain the sudden frustration, that lick of rage that filled his stomach, burning in his throat. It came out in an irritated snap. "Ugh! I can't stand you, James! Don't come tonight, I don't want to be around you!" He turned on his heel and marched away, fuming, only catching James smile slip away as he disappeared down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

((Authors note: Hey guys! thank you so much for all the reviews, I haven't figured out how to respond to them yet so I figure this is the best way. I just want to let you know not to stop reviewing, it's what keeps me writing ^ ^

Also sorry if you get two notifications about this. I had to resubmit it. ))

When Sirius slipped out of the castle it was already past lights out; the grass on the lawn of the school was slick from an earlier drizzle of rain. He fumbled to light the small lantern in his hand, slamming it closed when it flickered to life. He brushed some shaggy hair away from his forehead.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius flinched but disguised it, turning around to meet the glow of another lantern. It was lifted until it threw some light over the speaker: Remus. In the faded glow he saw another figure too, shorter than the both of them, and knew it was Peter. Sirius glanced between the two of them. "I waited for you two." His voice became a little more strained as he tried to hard at nonchalance. "Where's Prongs?"

"Couldn't come." Remus said flatly. "Sick, I guess."

Although he was relieved, Sirius could sense the lie. He considered confronting Remus about it (mostly out of curiosity), but after a second's hesitation, shrugged and gestured away from the castle as the group began to walk.

The trip, while usually filled with hushed laughing and joking, was silent. Lupin was stonily quiet, and even Sirius was too afraid to try and start the conversation. It seemed like decades before they finally reached the womping willow, and slid into the shrieking shack. It was empty as usual, and dark as nothing else. Sirius felt Remus press up against him as the lantern light wavered in the suffocating air. Peter coughed, finally breaking the silence and making them jump. Sirius felt something sharp dig into his arm and he yelped.

"Sorry." Remus's voice mumbled as his grip loosened. Peter's voice broke out, stuttering.

"L-lumos." There was an awkward pause. "Lumos!" Peter's wand glowed to life, lighting the rickety stairwells and slanted floorboards. They breathed a collaborative sigh of relief, setting down their faded lanterns. The tension seemed to have been broken; there was even a smile on Remus's face.

"Alright….let's start setting up. Wormtail, get the padlocks- Padfoot, lights."

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"He's asleep. Idiot."

"He snores." Sirius nudged Peter with his foot; he gave a grunt and they both chuckled. "We'll have to wake him up before we leave. Wouldn't want him to wake up in the shrieking shack all alone." They both laughed under their breath.

Remus was harried; his bangs stuck out in strange directions and his white shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. There were dark crescent moons under his eyes, but at least there was a smile on his face.

"We've gotten it all set up…Ready for tomorrow night, Moony?"

Remus sighed and his smile faltered. "Never am."

There was a long pause. Sirius stared at him avidly. "…Why isn't James here?"

Remus's eyes widened, but he wouldn't look Sirius in the eye. His pale skin glowed red around the cheekbones. _It's alright if you want to shag Sirius just as much as I do._ "No reason."

"Come on, Moony. I was honest with you."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Hardly."

"Aw, don't screw with me, Moon-" He sucked in a deep breath of air, cutting himself off; the light in the lantern had gone out, and it was pitch back save for a bit of cold light from a far away window.

Remus flinched, grabbing Sirius again. He heard him wince in the dark, and loosened his grip. He couldn't see Sirius's face, could only feel shallow, slow breathing. He moved a little closer. James's words echoed in his head, giving him a headache.

"Moony….do you have your wand? Can you light it up?"

"Sure…." There was a pause, but Remus only stared in the dark, raptly.

_What if he was right? _

"Lumos." Remus said quietly, without touching his wand. Biting his tongue, he lied through his teeth. "Nothing. I'm a little tired."

"It's okay."

Remus closed his eyes. It was odd, hearing Sirius's voice without seeing him; he had a soft tone, warm, boyish. Remus squeezed his arm a little tighter. He heard a soft chuckle. "What're you afraid of, the big bad wolf?"

He managed a smile in the dark. "Haha, Padfoot." There was silence in the dark for a moment, and Remus swallowed. "…Padfoot….?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you. For helping with my…."

"Furry little problem?"

Remus chuckled. "Yeah." He bit his lip, feeling a sudden surge in his gut, and quite suddenly grabbed Sirius, who emitted an 'oof'.

"Be careful, Padfoot, alright? I don't want you to get hurt." His cheek was pressed against Sirius's neck, and he felt his blood rise.

"Ack, jeez." Sirius stuttered slightly, but Remus didn't pull away. He felt a hesitant pat on his back. "You don't have to be so touchy-feely, Moony. I'll be careful, alright?"

Remus didn't release him, but lifted his chin slightly, He didn't know what he was doing, but after a momen't hesitation, just breathed a word in his ear. "Sirius…."

There was a second of silence, then he heard Sirius give a startled gasp, and flinched away from him. "Padfoot! Are you alright?"

"L-lumos."

The room lit up and Remus winced in the brightness. Sirius's voice was strangled, defensive. "That wasn't me- swear- It was just my wand-"

Remus stared at him, baffled. "What was…?"

There faces were close, and when he realized it, Remus swallowed hard. But they didn't pull away. Sirius's eyes, still shocked, studied his face. "Uh….nothing….. nothing."

There was silence for another moment, the tension thick. Sirius opened his mouth as if to say something, but Remus watched him falter. His eyes flickered down; Sirius's hand was loosening on his glowing wand. Remus let his eyes flutter closed.

The light went out.


End file.
